Do U Miss Me?
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Sequal too...Love Will Find A Way. It's four years now Manny and Craig talk everyday. But Craig and Kristen are getting closer to being just boyfriend and girlfriend. Will Manny beable to break them apart?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1- Surprise!**

It is now 4 years later. Manny has her own show called Wake Up with Manny Santos on from 7:00-9:00 am. She was also in 2 movies Testing Love and Your mine to hold. Manny was also on her way to finishing her CD Get to know me. She was a busy gal but the only person that got her through those days was Craig. They talked everyday now for at least an hour a day. Manny always found away to fit Craig into her schedule.

"Well thanks for coming to my show Rachel" Manny said with a smile

"Thanks for having me over Manny" Rachel said returning the smile

"Rachel McAdams everyone" Manny said to the audience.

Everyone started to clap.

"And we'll teach you how to look young in your thirty's forty's and fifties" Manny exclaimed "After this break"

Her smile slowly faded.

"Thanks for coming Rachel" Manny said with another big smile

"Yeah" Rachel said

Manny walked backstage into her dressing room. She heard a knock on her door.

"Manny you have to phone. It's Craig" Ricky her assistant said

"I got it" Manny said picking up the phone in her dressing room

"Hi Craig" Manny said

"Hi Manny we have to talk" Craig said

"About what?" Manny asked "You and Kristen broke up?"

"Not exactly"

"Oh…well what is it?"

"Did you get a letter from me?" Craig asked

"Yeah it's on my table but I haven't had time to open it."

"Manny open it now"

"Manny you have 2 minuets to get out here" Ricky screamed from the other side of the door.

"Craig I have to go I'll open the letter and call you" Manny said "Turn on the TV and watch me I'll give a thumbs up and that's my hello kk"

"Manny.."

"Craig I got to go bye" Manny said and she quickly hung up the phone. She ran out of her room and onto the set.

"How do I look Ricky?" Manny asked

"Perfect as always" Ricky said

"Good luck kiss" Manny said puckering up her lips

They shared a kiss.

"I am so happy that your gay Ricky" Manny said with a smile "Now get out of here I am starting in ten seconds."

"5,4,3,2,1 and your on Manny"

"Hello and we're back on…now as I said we are giving you tips on how to look younger so listen up….."

* * *

Manny went home and lay on her bed. She was so tired and it was only 10:00. She was about to fall asleap when she remembered she had to open Craig's letter. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed it out of her purse. Lulu Manny's puppy started to jump on Manny's leg. She picked her up.

"Do you want to see what Craig wrote to me Lulu?" Manny asked giving her dog a kiss

Manny looked into Ricky's room, he had guy pictures everywhere Ricky and Manny were roommates. Manny and Rickey were bestfriends through Jake. Ricky lost his job as a fashion designer so Manny hired him as her assistant. Manny walked over to her room and started opening the letter. Then the phone rang. She put the letter down and picked up her cell phone.

"Hi Ricky what do you want?" Manny asked

"I'll be home soon but what kind of pizza do you want sassuge or peparonie."

"I want sausage please." Manny said in a girly voice

"So…did you open your letter from your sex machine?" Ricky asked

"No I did not open my letter from Craig. I hate it when you call him my sex machine." Manny said

"I'm sorry did you open your letter from Craig yet?" Ricky asked

"No but I'm opening it now and I will read to you what it says"

Manny grabbed the envelope and started to open it. Manny cleared her throat.

"You are invited…" Manny started "I wonder what I'm invited to maybe it's his birthday or something."

She opened the card.

"Manny what does it say inside?" Ricky asked

Manny took a big breath.

"Ricky….Craig and Kristen…they're getting married…next week" Manny replied

* * *

A/N- So how do you like it so far? I think it's cool but it gets better and I'm going to start another story called **It's to late **sometime soon so you guys should read that one to. But it has nothing to do with this series. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Ashley


	2. Going back to Craig

Chapter 2- Gowing back to Craig

"Manny don't cry everything will be alright" Ricky said

Manny was bawling her eyes out on Ricky's lap.

"My life is ruined" Manny sobbed

"Your life isn't ruined now take another bite of this ice-crème"

Ricky took a spoon and scooped up a bit of ice-crème. She opened her mouth and took in the spoon.

"It's just…" Manny started

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Ricky said "It's rude"

"I'm sorry Ricky" Manny said she swalloed her ice-crème. "It's just why is he marrying her?"

"I don't know maybe because…" Ricky started

"I mean I'm pretty, I have a fabulous job, I can give him anything he wants! So why does he want her?" Manny asked

"Maybe he loves her Manny did you ever think of that?" Ricky asked

"No" Manny replied "I don't want him to love her he has to love me."

"Well you weren't always there to love him Manny. I mean you went to California you hooked up with Jake and totally forgot about him. Once Jake was getting unlovable you crawl back to Craig and now he's taken" Ricky said

"Ricky, you're my friend your supposed to support me and my thoughts."

Ricky gave Manny a kiss on the forehead.

"Manny I'm your friend so I'm supposed to tell you the truth." Ricky said "If I was a guy I would so go out with you"

"Ricky" Manny wined "Your not making anything better"

"Ok let me put it this way…do you love Craig?" Ricky asked

Manny nodded her head

"Well than go to his weddings…don't be the jealous ex-girlfriend. Be the supportive ex-girlfriend"

"But Ricky it's going to be so hard" Manny said

"Yeah it will be hard. But you love him and if you love him you will support him k?" Ricky asked

Manny nodded her head

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ricky asked

It was the next day and Manny was on the first plane to Canada.

Manny nodded

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Ricky asked

Manny took a big breath in. "Yeah" she replied "This is for me to figure out"

"I mean I can pretend to be your date?" Ricky said

"Ricky Craig already knows your gay it won't work"

"Well than can you give me a hug?"

Manny gave Ricky a hug. Ricky patted her back. He looked at Manny.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be the supportive ex-girlfriend"

"Good luck kiss" Ricky said puckering up his lips

Manny and Ricky shared a kiss.

"If I wasn't gay I would have so felt that kiss" Ricky said

"My planes about to leave" Manny said looking at her watch "I'm going to miss you Ricky, take care of Lulu for me!"

"Hurry up before I start crying." Ricky said pushing Manny awake

This would be the first time Manny and Ricky would be away from each other for more than an hour. They went everywhere together but this time Manny didn't need him she could make it on her own for once.

* * *

Manny reached the Toronto, Canada. She was nervous. She practiced what she was going to say in the bathroom. She rented a car and got a room into a hotel not to close to Craig's because she knew that if something did happen the next week she was there she wouldn't want to be anywhere closer than half an hour away from him.

"Craig…I'm back?" Manny said to herself in the mirror

"No that won't work ok….Craig I heard you're getting married?...that won't work either. I'm just going to say whatever" Manny said

She left for Craig's.

"I'm not scared, Craig and I have been friends forever. It won't be that bad" Manny said to herself.

Her cell phone started to ring and she jumped. She looked at the phone and it was Ricky.

"So what's going on have you met your se…I mean Craig?" Ricky asked

"No, I'm on my way there. I'm not scared though. What am I saying I'm sweating allover" Manny said

"Just breath Manny" Ricky said

Manny took a big breath in. "Shit Ricky I'm here. What I'm I going to say, hi Craig it's me Manny I'm only your ex girlfriend but I am coming to your wedding isn't that grand!"

"Just talk to him as if you guys never went out. As if you were friends. Ok, now I love you a lot but I have to go. Even though your not here I have a lot of work to do" Ricky said "I mean I'm filling in for you. So I got to go bye" Ricky said and he hung up the phone

Manny drove the car up the driveway. She looked at herself in her mirror and touched up on her make-up.

"You can do this Manny" she said to herself.

She got out of the car and walked over to Craig's front door. She knew she wouldn't be able to stall since Joey won't answer the door. Craig and Kristen moved into there own townhouse. Manny rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming" Craig yelled

He opened the door. Once Manny saw Craig half of her wanted to slap him for asking Kristen to marry him and the other half of her wanted to kiss him.

"Manny?" he said

But when both of those emotions mixed she didn't know what to say. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here" Manny said walking back to her car


	3. Seeing Kristen again

Chapter 3- seeing Kristen again

"No Manny come back" Craig yelled running after Manny

Manny got into her car and started it but Craig came up to the window.

"Manny role down your window" he said trying to talk over the engine

Craig gave Manny a smile. Manny couldn't turndown one of Craig's smiles. It always brightened her day before and it was working now. Manny rolled her eyes and rolled down her window.

"I'm sorry for the expression I gave you Manny. I wasn't expecting you here so early. I mean there is like 6 more days until the wedding. Can you just come inside so we can talk?" Craig asked

He flashed Manny another one of his smiles. Manny rolled her window back up and opened the car door. They walked into Craig and Kristen's house. Once they walked in a strawberry smell rushed into Manny's nose. Manny loved strawberries.

"I thought you were sick or something because Ricky was hosting your show and you wouldn't answer your cell"

"Well I'm here" Manny said

They walked into the living room and sat down.

"It's not much but it's our home" Craig said

"_We could have had a way better house if you were living with me"_ Manny thought

"It's cozy" Manny said with a smile

"Do you want anything to drink?" Craig asked

"I'll have some water" Manny replied

Craig walked away. There house war really clean. Manny guessed that Kristen really liked strawberries given the fact that the smell was allover the house. Manny loved strawberries too Craig hated strawberries so it defiantly wasn't from him. Manny got up and started looking at the pictures around the living room. There were pictures every where of Craig and Kristen. They got pictures professionally done and Craig was wearing a pink tux while Kristen was wearing a white puffy dress it looked really nice. They were really cute together but Manny didn't want them to be cute she wanted them to be ugly.

Craig came with the water and handed it to Manny. Manny sat down and started drinking her water.

"Your house smells like strawberries" Manny said with a smile

"I know it does. Kristen loves strawberries. I hate them"

They were silent for a while. "I really want to be the supportive ex-girlfriend Craig not the jealous ex-girlfriend"

"Ok" Craig said

"So how do you know Kristen?" Manny asked

"I went to school with her" Craig said

"You guys went to the same college?" Manny asked

"No. We went to Degrassi together." Craig replied "She came when you left. She had a major crush on me but I kept on denying her because of you"

"Oh" Manny replied

"It's just I…."

"Craig I'm home" Kristen said

She walked into the living room. With a smile on her face and then she saw Manny and her smile became bigger.

"Oh my gosh Manny Santos. Wake up with Manny Santos is sitting in our living room Craig!" Kristen exclaimed

"I know she is" Craig exclaimed trying to be sarcastic

"Manny, what are you doing in our messy house?" Kristen asked trying to fix things

She looked exactly how she did four years ago. She was even a little prettier than before. Her smile was big and white she had no pimples no flaws what so ever. Her house was clean; everything was perfect about her Manny couldn't blame Craig for wanting to be with her.

"I came for the wedding" Manny said excitedly

"I can't believe two famous people are coming to our wedding!" Kristen exclaimed

"Who?"

"Manny Santos and Ashley Kerwin! Did you know Ashley too?"

"Yeah I know a lot about Ashley. We go back a couple of years and that's all I'm going to say." Manny said with a smile not wanting to say anything else.

That was next on Manny's list to break the walls between her and Ashley.

"Well Craig why are you leaving her here we should go out to dinner. I mean it's what she's used to!"

"No, its ok I don't want to go out. Let's just have dinner here. So I can't get used to the warm cozy feeling. I'm never home now so I'm not used to being in a house. I want the experience again." Manny said

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked

"I'm positive anyway I love the smell of the strawberries."

"See Craig. I love strawberries Craig doesn't"

"I know Craig loves strawberries I used to….never mind"

Manny didn't want to bring anything up from there past relationship.

"What?" Kristen asked

"It's nothing" Craig said

"Craig tell me!" Kristen demanded

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Manny said

* * *

"So how was it?" An eager Ricky asked Manny once she got back to her hotel 

"I don't know, It was different being that it was Craig and Kristen and not just me and Craig so it was weird."

"Well remember your not the jelouse ex you're the supportive ex"

"Whatever Ricky. I'm really starting to like Kristen though. I don't blame Craig. She's nice, pretty, and really clean. Oh and she loves strawberries."

"I would say Kristen remindes me of you but then you said she ws prteey and I was like never mind" Ricky joked

"Your so mean" Manny said "I tired so I got to go to sleep. Kristen took off work so she could show me around Canada again. And she wants me to see her dress and stuff. She says she doesn't have many friends and she was an only child so she's happy there is another girl in the house. So Goodnight Ricky"

"Sounds like fun! Goodnight Manny" Ricky replied an they hung up

"Maybe it won't be that bad after all" Manny said to herself and she slowly fell asleap


	4. AN

A/N

I am still writing this story but I'm going to take a break from it for a wile. Because I'm still trying to figure out what's happening but in **It's To Late** I know everything that's going to happen word for word so there is going to be a delay!

KK?

Ashley


End file.
